The present disclosure relates to a method of inspecting a light source module for defects, a method of manufacturing a light source module, and an apparatus for inspecting a light source module.
Voice of the customer (VOC) expectations have been adopted in the fields of light emitting diode (LED) displays and lighting, and here, value engineering (VE) influenced designs, aimed at reducing the thickness and costs associated with associated devices is important. In this regard, lenses are device elements that commonly satisfy the requirements of VE design. Such lenses serve to reduce an optical distance between an LED and a target plane and increase a pitch (space, distance, or gap) between LEDs.
Precisely assembling a lens and an LED is difficult, and may give rise to problems such as lens shift, caused as the center of the LED and the center of the lens are misaligned, and lens tilt, caused in cases in which a lens is tilted with respect to a horizontal plane. These assembly precision defects may result in optical uniformity defects known as mura. In addition, optical uniformity defects may also be caused due to problems in a lens itself or in a manufacturing process thereof.